This invention relates to the field of motor operated valves. More particularly, this invention relates to a mounting base for mounting an operating motor in position to actuate a valve.
Motor operated valves have been known in the art for many years. These valve motors may be powered from a variety of sources, such as, for example, electrical power or pneumatic power. In all cases it is, of course, necessary to mount the motor in relation to the valve to be operated so that the motor can engage the valve and operate it.
Several mounting arrangements have been known in the prior art. One typical prior art arrangement has involved the use of U bolts around the body of the valve or the pipe in which the valve is located. The U bolts engage a plate which is positioned on top of the valve with a hole in the plate for the valve stem to pass through. The motor is mounted on the plate and engages the valve stem. This typical prior art configuration has serious alignment problems. It is extremely difficult to keep the motor aligned with the valve stem. This configuration is very susceptible to any influences, such as vibrations or pressure pulses, which might disturb the alignment between the motor and the valve stem. Such misalignment between the motor and the valve stem results, of course, in improper action, wearing of parts, or even binding to prevent operation of the valve.
Another known prior art configuration has mounting yokes located at each end of the valve housing with a mounting plate between the yokes. This arrangement (available from Worcester Controls, West Boylston, Mass.) does not have alignment problems. However, it does present serious drawbacks in that it requires a special three piece valve housing with mounting segments at each end of the main body of the valve housing on which to mount the yokes. That arrangement is not only expensive, but also is extremely limited in its utility because it can only be used with special three piece valve housings and is not suitable for use with motor operated valves in general.